The Folly of Flaunting
by Juri.DP
Summary: One was drunk. One was obedient. One was home. [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**"Juri, how are you supposed to get back to BAPDM if you haven't even _started_ to update the other story?"**

**Is that what you're thinking? No? Oh... Saves us some time then. Anyhoo, what are fics with romance about these days? Physical contact and confessions? Yeah, that's cool, but what about the before-the-before's? What about the planted seeds and budding emotions?**

**"What about you focusing on your stories?"**

**Alright, who said that? Huh? Was it you- oh... You look too attractive, so let's get this started, eh? This was just something that wouldn't let me go on until I finished it. Hope you don't mind the unconventional.**

**Wait... You know what would be a good "prompt" for a writing contest? "The enemy of his ex-girlfriend was...just his type". Someone sponsor this and feel free to make it unisex. Gah! The strokes of genius I have in the shower! Wah-hahahahahaha!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pardon me," Hinata excused herself.

The timid young woman stood from the table as the other guests exchanged glances – but Sasuke didn't notice.

He didn't notice Sakura's diverted sigh, Kiba's over done groan, Ino's small smirk, Choji and Shikamaru's slouched shoulders, Shino's grunt, or the prominent blushes on both Lee and Tenten's faces. He may have decided to ignore the prolonged, yet, subtle glance Naruto shot her. It was a feat of his own that he did not sense the annoyance radiating from the Hyuuga's cousin – he was sitting next to him, after all.

No, Sasuke was far too focused on the delicate blush spreading over the heiress' cheeks as she intentionally avoided the glance of...someone. He couldn't be sure who because she swiftly exited the family diner the group stopped to eat at this fine evening.

Despite all that he missed, the Uchiha was pretty observant because he knew this has been happening a lot lately. But it was also because this was happening a lot that he was a bit irritated that he did not know the significance of this. The process wasn't done, though. Once Hinata excused herself, a minute or two later, another person would excuse himself. So, Sasuke would wait.

He looked out the large window to his left to catch a glimpse of the Hyuuga walking by and giving a fleeting glance at...someone. Maybe he knew who.

"Well," Naruto yawned, stretching his arms and opening his mouth more than he needed, "it's getting late."

"Really," Shikamaru mused, though no amusement was apparent on his face. "The sun just went down. What's the rush?"

There were muffled giggles amongst the group. Neji was not among them.

"Must be the change in weather," Naruto shrugged, standing from the table. "I can't help how my body works."

"No," Shikamaru agreed. "I suppose you can't."

At this, most at the table would have loudly expressed their humor, but the remaining Byakugan user was dripping with killing intent.

"It'd do you well to go straight home, Naruto," Neji warned.

"Uh...right." Naruto averted his gaze and excused himself.

Sasuke was too preoccupied watching his teammate leave to take note of the grins and uncomfortable shifting going on at the table.

Hinata...then Naruto.

Sometimes it was Naruto then Hinata, but that was rare.

The point was, they were always leaving around the same time and headed in the same directions. It didn't make sense because the probability was against the both of them for it all to be a coincidence. He would have asked anyone else about it, but there were two things wrong with that. The first was simple: Sasuke Uchiha doesn't admit to being clueless. Yes, everyone around him seemed to know what was going on, but no one seemed to know that _he _didn't know. Second, he didn't know how it would look if he inquired about them because... Well, because...

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Sakura asked when he stood up.

"Early morning," he replied. "Pay for me."

"Ah. O-okay."

It wasn't a total lie. Since he returned to the village, and the whole war was taken care of, he's been under surveillance.

He _was_, anyway.

He wasn't allowed to leave the village, so there was only so much his vigilant overseers could stop him from doing. The fact of the matter was, Sasuke Uchiha hasn't done anything since he's been back, so, no, he wasn't being followed anymore. All he had to do for the next two years was report to the Hokage every morning and be evaluated. If they actually thought they could detect treason in him before it happens, then they were sadly mistaken. If he _really_ wanted to turn against them again, there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Still, he made sure to show up every morning just _so _no one would get suspicious and follow him again because he was reminded just how much he valued his privacy.

But now he was curious because Hinata and Naruto were always leaving and...well, they interested him.

Naruto had always sparked some interests of sorts – whether it be from annoyance, puzzlement, or rage. He and the blonde ninja were similar, but that idiot was always smiling or always had something to fight for. It didn't make sense (and still didn't make sense), but now Naruto...was normal. No, he was still a pain in Sasuke's side, but he was accepted by the village, which was hard for the Uchiha to actually wrap his mind around. There was even a rumor that he was a candidate for being the next Hokage and that...didn't make _any_ sense. He hated to think this change in Naruto had anything to do with him because he didn't _want_ to help him. There's nothing wrong with having a healthy dose of dread in a person's life, so why did Naruto fix all that?

Hinata...was an interest that happened after he returned.

She was a very unexpected interest.

A very _pleasant _interest.

He remembers her as shy, reserved, and unnoticeable. She was still definitely shy and reserved, but she was _not _unnoticeable. And maybe the heiress gained a slimmer of confidence over the years because, when he became a resident of Konoha again, she never coward away from his gaze like most everyone else. In some sense, she was bold to stare him head on when their eyes met. It made him feel things. Sasuke knows when his body is aroused (a phenomenon that admittedly didn't happen often), but he never knew what it was like to be sexually attracted to someone until these recent times.

In some cases, it was distracting.

So, to put it simply, when two very interesting people start acting weird simultaneously, Sasuke couldn't help but want to see what one or the other was up to. And if he caught up to one and had a chance to do..._stuff _maybe he could catch the other in time to do more..._stuff. _They would be very different stuff, but it was safe to say both had an equal chance of getting a pounding.

Not that he thought about doing stuff with them.

At least not outside.

Sasuke walked around in the clouded moonlight for the better part of fifteen minutes. He had no clue where either one of them could have gone, and there was no sign where one of them had been. It was all becoming very frustrating, but then a peculiar sound caught his attention. He was walking by the path leading to the Training Grounds when a muffled whimper was heard somewhere further down. The Uchiha curiously scanned the area. For some reason, he wasn't allowed to go to the Training Grounds by himself, but...

...it was their own fault that they stopped trailing him.

He walked down the path quietly, hands in his pockets, and listened. A few paces in, there was definite breathing off to the left side of the path. He didn't know how curious he was to venture off the course – mainly because it was a great deal of work for something that could very well be an animal – but the clouds parted and shed some moonlight into his view.

Sasuke was glued to his position once he was able to see clearly.

Well, he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real. When there was no light, it was impossible to see them, but now he could clearly see Naruto and Hinata.

He could see...Hinata's legs wrapped around Naruto's waist as he held her against a tree and thrust into her like a madman.

Hinata's pants lie in a heap next to them; Naruto's pants were huddled at his ankles. Both ninjas had their jackets lowered in the creases of their elbows; both ninjas' appearances were disheveled. Sasuke was inclined to think he was witnessing a rape in progress if it was not for the fact that Hinata was enjoying this in her...reserved kind of way.

"Naruto...fast...too...quick..." He could barely make out her words from this distance.

"Couldn't wait," his comrade smirked both devilishly and apologetically. "We'll take it to my place after this."

She gripped onto his shoulders, still trying to talk for some reason. "...Neji...will look...soon..."

"But you're almost there, Hinata." He gripped her hips, firmly pinning her still, and commenced a series of thrusts that shook the leaves.

Hinata's back arched, head thrown back in silent screams, and one hand continued to dig into his shoulder as the other gripped one of his wrists.

Naruto huffed repeatedly, eyes fixated on the expressions of the girl he was ruthlessly shoving into. "You're so quiet...when we're outside."

Sasuke turned on his heels and walked back the way he came.

He felt like he stayed much longer than he should have, but... What _was _that? Since when was that a _thing_? What happened to Naruto liking Sakura? What happened to...to...order? Or logic? People like them didn't...do things like that. Naruto was supposed to be so lost in his goals and idiotic whims that any physical yearning went unnoticed. Hinata...just didn't _do _those things.

Not with him.

Not like _that._

He didn't know she was capable of being treated so roughly.

He stopped at the end of the path. He could feel his body getting worked up, and he didn't like to move when that happened. But he was also feeling something else entirely.

Hinata and Naruto...

Naruto and Hinata...

Did this mean they were dating? Was this just a fling that happened sometimes? Have they been doing _that _whenever they left?

The thought made his chest tighten – his body became agitated.

He started walking again.

He had to keep moving.

It didn't concern him.

* * *

**_A Period of Time Later_**

It was Wednesday night and Sasuke...was going mad with boredom.

The sorry excuse for ninjas that were in charge of watching him had all been deployed on missions, so the former rogue was not allowed to leave his house (unless it was directly to the Hokage's office) until they returned. This happens every now and again, so Sasuke knows that they are very serious when they tell him not to leave. He doesn't know how they find out – maybe the villagers are informed of his house arrest – but he is sure to be cornered by ANBU before he can even have a decent stroll outside his apartment.

Now, things would be different if Sakura, Naruto, or who-the-hell-ever came by and invited him out; Sasuke was allowed to be out at night if he was accompanied by any of his fellow ninja, but, again, it was Wednesday night.

No one did anything on Wednesday nights.

And that's what made Sasuke so pathetic at times like these because he didn't even like to be around any of them, but he'd jump at any chance to get out of his damned apartment. There was _nothing _to do except just...live. There was no point in just _living _if there was nothing to _do,_ and he hated it.

One day he'd get out of this village for good. There was nothing left for him here.

The Uchiha stalked around his apartment, getting familiar with the furniture and appliances that were long since graved into his mind. It was only 8 o'clock, but going to bed seemed the only logical option. He had taken an hour long shower and now there was just...

"Sleep," he grumbled to himself, staring at the almost barren contents of his refrigerator. He needed to buy food soon, but shopping became a laborious task when shop owners and customers alike forget how to function when faced with his presence. He had gotten away with just walking out of establishments with the items he needed, but that was later reprimanded by that drunkard of a Hokage and demeaned as 'stealing'. So, one day, he'd go out and waste hours buying from owners that fumbled and stuttered just because Sasuke Uchiha was in killing distance of them.

After deciding it was time for bed, Sasuke left his tiny kitchen area, shuffled through his adequately sized living room, and was almost in the door way of his slightly spacious bedroom when the doorbell rang, followed by erratic banging.

The Uchiha stood in the doorway of his room, staring at his bed, annoyed. He was almost firmly decided on sleeping, so who would dare come and ruin his practically changed mindset? Who would dare come disturb him when it was already so dark outside? Furthermore, who the hell would insistently bang on his door and molest the bell, at that?

If he thought ignoring it would work, that was soon shot down by the continuous _noise _flooding into his home. He cursed under his breath and stormed to the door, swiftly undoing the locks, and flung it open. Staring back at him were two pairs of eyes; two clouded pairs of eyes – one blue, one white.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted, voice clearly not biased to the night. "Whaddya doin' up, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked between Naruto, swaying on his feet, and Hinata, who was tucked under Naruto's arm. She was also slightly swaying, and she was looking at the Uchiha with that unafraid stare of hers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked both of them.

"No! No, you," Naruto jabbed a finger at Sasuke's chest, "you should be like, 'Oh, hi, guys! Come on in!' Don't be so ru-" he hiccupped, "rude!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue under his teeth, trying to find that calm reverie that always evaded him. This idiot was clearly drunk, probably Hinata as well, but he wasn't concerned about that. He didn't care. He just wanted them gone.

"What. Are you. Doing here?" he repeated.

"Home, Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed. "We're, we are going home, but then- then, when we wanted to stop by you on the way."

"On the way? Your apartment is five minutes in the other direction. This is not _on the way_."

"Juss let hus in," Naruto slurred.

"No."

"C'mon! We came all this way."

"Not my problem."

"Look, you. You look at this." He poked Hinata's cheek, glaring at Sasuke. "You wanna cry this face? Huh, you filthy bastard? You can't- no. Don't you no this face."

This was ridiculous.

This was just his _luck_.

Out of all days Naruto could have gotten drunk, he chose today. Out of all the apartments to stumble upon, he stumbled here. Out of all the times to pester him, he had to do it right now. What the hell were the two of them doing anyway? Since when did they _drink_?

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke's eyes snapped to the girl under Naruto's arm. She was giving him that look again. That unashamed, soul piercing look. Her eyes were definitely clouded but nowhere near as clouded as the loud mouth. She held his gaze, thick lashes hovering over far too innocent eyes. Those eyes shouldn't look so innocent after what she's been up to.

"May we come in?"

And it was because of those words from _that _girl that Sasuke found himself in this position right now.

He let them in, and he regretted it.

Naruto immediately shouted his satisfaction and went straight to raiding Sasuke's food storages. He gorged himself on anything he could find, which wasn't much, and Sasuke just watched with his arms crossed.

Hinata, on the other hand, took to openly inspecting the Uchiha's home. She walked around Naruto in the kitchen and gawked at all the appliances. She walked into the living room and examined every object and crevice. She then walked down the hall leading to the bedroom, to which a light turned on, and Sasuke didn't know whether or not he had just about had it with the two.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto called, diverting Sasuke's attention. He was seated on the counter with a bag a of chips (which Sasuke didn't know he had) in his hands. "You're outta food."

Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing evenly; though, his heart was pounding with the adrenaline to kill. These impulses got easier to overcome as years passed. "Go home."

Naruto stared at him, shoving chips into his mouth. "I'm more outta food than you are."

"Then take Hinata home."

"You kiddin'? They'd kill me."

Sasuke grunted. He assumed 'they' referred to the members of the Hyuuga clan.

"They like me," Naruto continued, staring into the bag as he ate. "They can't say I'm no hero. Not anymore." He grinned, something ominous beneath his angsty visage. "But if they knew what I do to her when she's not under their watch, they'd probably hate me again."

Sasuke internally flinched. He was talking about Hinata, obviously, but it tugged at something inside him.

Naruto looked at him, his grin dimmed. "You a virgin?"

Sasuke stared back at him.

"Probably not, right? It's _you_, after all." He looked back into the bag and swirled it around. "That's okay, Sasuke. I bet you never had someone like Hinata." He chuckled to himself. "I feel bad for you."

Sasuke found himself scratching his own arm. The idiot sounded so smug – like fucking an heiress was a big deal. Sasuke wasn't jealous – definitely not because of him – but he absolutely resented this attitude that not only Naruto, but the whole village seemed to give him. They all thought they were better than him in some way. The ninjas pitied that he wasn't allowed on missions and confined to the life of a normal person. The villagers feared him, true, but they pitied that his freedom was far more limited than theirs. Then there was Naruto, in this very moment, who thought he was better than him simply because he was giving it to the Hyuuga from time to time. Oh, this whole damn village enjoyed grating on his nerves.

"Ah..."

The two looked toward the hallway to find Hinata standing with something in her hands. She looked around before spotting Naruto.

"I found a picture." She walked over to him. As she passed, Sasuke saw that his katana was sticking out from the side of her pants.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed, now grinning at the framed picture in his hands. "The original Team 7 in all its glory!"

Sasuke twitched. How did she find that picture? He had forgotten where he hid it, so what the hell was she going through his stuff for? And why did she put his katana in her pants?

"You look so mean." Hinata pointed at the picture.

Naruto laughed. "Good times," he sighed. Hinata looked at him. He looked back, trying to understand her expression. "What?" He looked back at the picture then at her. "Did you like me then, too?"

"I don't know." She turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

"Hey, don't be that way. I didn't know."

"I know," she murmured.

"Don't be mad." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in between his legs. "You were so quiet then."

"I'm the same."

"No," he nuzzled her neck. "You're not quiet anymore."

She blushed, trying to maintain her composure. "Sasuke's still in the room," she mumbled.

Naruto turned his head, one blue eye peering at the Uchiha from under blond bangs. And it was there again. That undeserved..._superiority._

"Maybe he likes it," Naruto whispered in her ear. Hinata shied from the contact. "Ah? So, you get nervous in front of people?"

"Naruto..."

At this, Sasuke turned and walked to his bedroom. He didn't know what to do with them. He didn't know why he let them still be here, but he didn't have to be around them, at least.

"No one's looking now," Naruto muttered, followed by some erotic sounds.

Sasuke stood in his doorway and looked inside. Hinata had been in here, but the only proof he could provide was that the light was on. He sighed, deciding to walk across the narrow hall into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and turned on the sink. Placing his hands on the counter, he stared at the rushing water. Wednesday nights were supposed to be uneventful. He was supposed to be in bed while he reflected on this crappy life. Again, he asked himself what happened to order.

He splashed cold water on his face; he never had to clear his mind in such a way. The two in his kitchen...just shouldn't be here.

As Sasuke brought more water to his face, he became aware of a presence in the doorway. He lifted his head and peered into the mirror. Of course, Naruto was there.

"What?" the older of the two demanded.

"I need to use your shower."

Sasuke glared. "Go. Home."

Naruto squinted his eyes. "You're not using it."

"It's my shower."

"I heard you don't even have to pay for this place."

"Get out."

"Make me."

Sasuke continued to glare at him through the mirror before he stood and turned off the water. The Uchiha stared into the sink and started counting down from one hundred. Could he afford killing Naruto? Could he afford being violent with anybody? The worst that the village could do as a punishment would be to kill him, which was fine because he wouldn't have to deal with this mundane life ever again. But then...that would mean the village would win. He himself was already winning by just being here and keeping everyone on edge. He's put himself through too much to just waste it on _him_.

Eighty-three... Eighty-two... Eighty-one...

"Make it quick." Sasuke pushed past him and slammed the door shut. He just had to get through tonight. Maybe thirty more minutes, if that. He walked to his room and stopped, banging his head against the frame. He forgot about the other one.

Hinata was seated near the head of his bed with her legs crossed (his katana now placed against the wall). Apparently, she was polite enough to take off her shoes, but didn't have the common sense to not make herself comfortable on another person's bed.

"Get off," Sasuke demanded.

"I can't." Her voice was calm – firm, even.

"Get. Off."

She shook her head. "Naruto told me to wait here."

"You always listen to what he tells you?"

"I do what makes him happy."

"How is sitting on my bed going to make him happy?"

She swayed a bit. "He could have told me to wait in the living room, but he didn't. There must be something about this spot that he likes."

"He's drunk. He doesn't know what he likes."

"You missed three years of his life. How do you know what he likes?"

That tone...

That tone was awfully pompous.

Was this the kind of person she really was or was this the effect of whatever she drank? He didn't know, but it was...amusing. She thought _she, _of all people, could win against him?

"You're right," Sasuke agreed, pushing off the frame. "I wouldn't know." He sat on the foot of his bed. Hinata stiffened, but her composure remained.

"You don't care," she stated.

"I don't," he agreed again.

The shower turned on, and Hinata seemed rattled by that. The change in her eyes suggested that was the ground breaking proof she needed to realize she was alone with the Uchiha.

"You're dating an idiot, you know."

Her gaze sharpened. "He is not. He is very resourceful and very...powerful."

"I bet."

Hinata looked at her legs, biting the corner of her lip. "Why'd you come back?"

"I didn't."

"Why'd you stay?"

"Do you care?"

"No," she admitted. "But...it makes him happy."

He said nothing.

"You...make him happy," she whispered. She shook her head slightly, bringing her hand to wipe her eyes. "And now you're back."

"Does that bother you?" he mused.

She looked at him, barely lifting her head. As he already knew, tears were welling in her eyes. "I think... Sometimes I think the only reason he pursued me was because...you left...and I reminded him of you."

Sasuke cocked a brow as she choked down a sob, averting her gaze again. He didn't know where this was coming from, but he was a bit curious now.

"We both," she began shakily, "we both are pale...with dark hair a-and have weird eyes." Her body shook, sobs threatening to take her. "And we're...we're quiet. At first...I almost wanted to thank you b-because it was because of our similarities that made him want to...to be with me. But now...now I see I can't compare. I'm just...a filler. I'm just taking a place you can't fill, but I still can't _be _you. I can't... I'm just...me." She broke down, bringing her hands to her eyes as she cried. "I'm just me."

He watched passively. He wasn't going to comfort her; that wasn't who he was. He was just going to watch her.

All this time, he thought he was looking at a tough side to Hinata that no one ever saw, but here she was bawling like a baby. She's been holding this petty stuff in and probably let Naruto do as he pleased with her just to keep him happy, as she phrased it. Maybe...that made her strong, in a way. Being with someone even though you think they see someone they can't have every time they look at you had to take some amount of (stupid) strength. He was pretty damn sure Naruto wasn't imagining _him _every time he pounded into the Hyuuga nor did he think Naruto saw Hinata as a female version of him. He did, however, understand how she could fill a void in his life, but she was looking at it all wrong. She was putting herself in a very vulnerable position by thinking this way.

He could use that.

He didn't know he wanted or needed a reason to use against her, but, well, it wasn't his fault he was interested in her either. The way he saw it, Hinata led him to this each time she held his gaze. She coaxed his eye to wander her way each time she and Naruto snuck off at inconvenient times. Naruto practically bragged about her to him, and everyone knows if you don't want someone going after what you care about...you wouldn't brag about it.

"You're right, Hinata." Sasuke's voice was low. "I mean, he was in love with Sakura for years, right? The only other person he clings desperately to is me and, well, you don't have what it takes to be Sakura, and there's no way you can be me." He paused, noticing how her tears increased. "Ah. So, I guess your time with him is limited."

The tears came faster, the sobbing silent but frequent. He smirked to himself, getting closer to her while she wasn't looking. He leaned toward her, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I can teach you," he whispered.

She gasped, realizing their proximity and tried scooting away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

She stared at him, shaking.

"He really is an idiot," she was about to protest until Sasuke added, "for leaving someone like me alone with someone like you."

The look in her eye told him that she was thinking bad thoughts – thoughts that involved him doing _bad _things to her. What, exactly, could she be thinking? Something along the lines of murder because the big bad Sasuke was a notorious criminal? Or maybe sadistic torture because the infamous Uchiha was a sociopath? Or, perhaps, she thought he'd abuse her sexually because she was sweet, little Hinata who was alone with the sick bastard known as Sasuke Uchiha. He mused the notion that he could combine all three. Naruto was too drunk off his ass to properly defend himself from any of the fatal attacks the Uchiha has honed over the years, and Hinata was a bit too unsure of herself to find the will to stop any skewed perversion Sasuke could inflict on her. If she witnessed the death of Naruto _and _felt the true strength of the raven-haired boy through one forceful punch...well, this could turn out to be a fun night, after all.

But Sasuke simply didn't want to do any of that.

The presence of the two shinobi in his apartment made him appreciate all the times the loneliness made him want to split his head open.

Hinata inhaled sharply, "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha blinked slowly, focusing on her, and noticed his hand was on the girl's inner thigh. Judging by the way her hands were clasped over his and the way she was panting, his hand hadn't intended to stop there. It was...very interesting.

He smirked. "You act like this is new to you."

Her face reddened, body shaking. "I-I-I'm N-Naruto's-"

"Play thing. You told me already."

She shook her head, her composure gone. "H-he wouldn't l-l-like this. _I _wouldn't like th-this."

"You've foolishly convinced yourself that Naruto is the only one who can please you. How can you be sure about what you don't like?"

Hinata squeaked, trying to push Sasuke's firmly planted hand away.

"I don't...like this." When Sasuke's hand wouldn't move, she tried backing away again. "This makes me very...uncomfortable."

Sasuke almost laughed at her discomfort. Maybe he _could_ spare some time to make this night interesting.

"Huh?"

The two dark-haired teens turned towards the doorway. Naruto stood there with a towel (the towel Sasuke has been using these last few days) wrapped around his waist. Sasuke irritably noted that the idiot didn't even attempt to properly dry himself and was dripping water all over his floor. If it was still there when Sakura stopped by, then she'd clean it. Sakura...really liked to clean his apartment.

Naruto stared at the two on the bed, trying to register their positions in his mind.

"What...?" His face scrunched in confusion. His head tilted to the side, hitting against the frame, but he didn't react to it. "You guys...are...?"

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, voice quivering, "this isn't... I wasn't..."

To both Hinata and Sasuke's surprise, Naruto grinned, eyes squinting in an almost eerie way.

"Wow," the blonde laughed. "I thought I was dreaming for a moment."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, still not bothering to change his questionable distance from the heiress. "You dream about us doing stuff like this?"

Naruto laughed obnoxiously, clearly still intoxicated. "Is that wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Hinata's body stiffened.

Naruto was not fazed by the silence he just caused. He was not slightly troubled by what he just _said - _by his..._implication_. The Uchiha was inclined to think that his former teammate was rambling in his inebriated state, but now the blue eyed ninja was..._looking _at them. The more time passed, the more his eyes became hazy, the more his lips settled into a lustful smirk, the more...his whole disposition looked like he was staring at the most alluring scene he's ever stumbled upon. It made Sasuke...close to becoming nauseous.

Naruto walked to Sasuke's dresser and began looking through the drawers. This made Sasuke's annoyance rise again. He took his hand off Hinata and turned towards the blonde.

"Naruto," Hinata said quickly, "y-you didn't mean it, did you?"

Naruto pulled a pair of Sasuke's sweatpants from the drawer. "Mean what?"

"Th-that you...you think of me and...and Uchiha-san...in that way."

"Oh." He pulled his towel off and began changing. "I think of you guys in a lot of ways."

"Wh...what?"

He turned towards them, observing the two.

"You both are...kind of similar, you know?" Naruto pushed himself off the dresser and walked to sit next to his shaken girlfriend. "Looks aside, you're both very important to me – very close to my heart. I can't say when the thoughts started...but..." He grinned, slipping into his mind. "The thought of you guys going at it..._does _things to me.

"You get off on thoughts of me screwing your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, slightly disgusted.

The blue eyed ninja looked at him pleasantly. "I wouldn't phrase it like that, but you get it."

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped, betrayed - mortified. "But I... I thought... Are you saying you...y-you want me to be with...with _him_?"

"Of course not, Hinata." He stroked her face, genuinely hurt. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I'd _never _want to lose you."

"S-so-?"

He shrugged. "I just... I used to think about how crazy similar you were to Sasuke, you know? There were times when I thought I could never understand you like he could, so I started thinking how _he _would handle you whenever I felt like I wasn't doing well enough. When we first...ya know, I wondered how Sasuke would do it and... Damn." He shook his head, grinning. "There would be so much _chemistry _between you guys. When we do it, it's intense and mind-numbing because we feel the longing and need after all these years. With you and Sasuke, it'd be crazy good because you'd be filling holes and heartache only you guys can understand."

Sasuke only mildly paid attention as Naruto went on and on. He didn't particularly like drunk people because they talked and did things more than usual. A drunk Naruto definitely was not something he enjoyed.

Sasuke's head throbbed. He's usually asleep by now. In a few hours, he would have woken up because his surroundings were far too foreign for him to actually be comfortable, if he's ever truly been comfortable. Which...he didn't feel right now. He looked up to find the pair staring at him, expectant.

His eyebrows came down a fraction, annoyed. "What?"

"What's your answer?" Naruto asked.

"To _what_?"

Naruto sighed, smiling as he swayed backwards. "Are you going to sleep with her or not?"

"Sleep with her?" He tilted his head at Hinata. "You mean have sex with _her_?" He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Go home, the both of you."

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto called after him. "Aren't you curious?"

"Curious? Yeah, because your leftovers fascinate me so damn much, Naruto."

"What are you so damn afraid of, huh?"

"Afraid?" He scoffed, walking out the room. "Yeah. I'm fucking _petrified_."

He was _fucking _annoyed. There were many things wrong with tonight and, while he knew that there was no way to fully get through to a drunk person, and this probably wasn't how Naruto normally acted with her, he was extremely bothered by what Naruto was suggesting. Hinata was _Naruto's_ girlfriend, so _Naruto_ should be the only one to have sex with her; he _should not_ try to whore her out to some other guy because of some sick, perverted fantasy. And then Hinata was just as much at fault than her idiot boy-toy because _she _wasn't that drunk, if at all. She was so taken in with that idiot and so devoted to making him happy that, if Sasuke was anybody else, she would be getting plowed. Again, he didn't care, but it was _Hinata -_ Little Miss. Naive. She didn't need someone like Naruto – she didn't need a guy like him. She needed someone more like...

"Naruto, wait!"

There was a bit of commotion and then Sasuke heard his window slam open.

What was this now? A lovers quarrel?

Sasuke sighed. Was this all happening as some delayed punishment for leaving the village?

No.

No, this was punishment for being _back _in this damned village.

He walked into his room to find Hinata crouched on the floor beneath his window – she was crying uncontrollably. With the window being open, and no Naruto to be seen, it was obvious that he left. With...Sasuke's pants.

"Great," he groaned. Passively, he walked over to Hinata and sat on the edge of his bed. He stared at her, slightly put off. What the hell was he supposed to do? Why the hell didn't she jump out the window as well?

"Uh... Um..." Hinata tried to calm herself once she noticed the Uchiha was close by. "N-Naruto... Um, h-h-he-"

"Left you. I gathered that."

"N-n-no, he just... H-he just..." She huddled into herself, crying harder.

Sasuke groaned to himself, leaning on his arm. What the hell was a sensitive girl like Hinata doing with a rambunctious idiot like Naruto? What kind of drunken idiot would bring his girlfriend to another guy's house and then leave her there?

"Okay," he sighed. "Get up."

Hinata looked up. "H-huh?"

"Stand. Hurry up."

She blinked before climbing to her feet. She stared at him, confused by his behavior. He stared at the wall to his side for a few silent seconds before turning back to her.

"See? You stopped crying."

She didn't fully understand.

"Feels dumb to stand and cry, doesn't it?"

She cracked a smile, rubbing her eyes and making noises he interpreted as laughing.

"I'm...sorry," she finally said.

"Ah." He paused, waiting for something. "So...he's coming back for you, right?"

"Um..." She glanced out the window. "I don't...think so."

"Ah." He sighed, getting to his feet. "Okay, let's go."

"G-go?"

"I'm taking you home," he said, already walking out the door. "Come on."

"U-Uchiha-san!" she called, stumbling after him. "W-wait, Uchiha-san!"

"Who?" Sasuke stopped in the hall, turning toward the Hyuuga and pulling her towards him by her hair. "Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san. It's _Sasuke_."

"Ah... Y-yes, but we-"

"_Sasuke_," he stated. "You've said it once, so continue it." He released her, giving her a once over. She only faintly smelled of alcohol, but those close to her would surely notice the subtle oddities caused by her intoxication. It was...a bit disappointing to see her getting led astray. "Come on," he sighed.

The two left the apartment and began the trek to the Hyuuga household. It was silent and even Sasuke felt a bit out of place. He shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't his problem, but making her walk home alone wasn't something he wanted to keep him up at night. The village was probably safe for a person like her, but the village was still in the realm of this world, and this world was anything but safe – for anyone.

"Um," Hinata mumbled, "I...I didn't mean to make it sound like...y-you don't belong here. This is...just as much-"

"I don't have a home," Sasuke said, not bothering to look at her. "This place – this village – has caused me nothing but grief, so don't make it sound like I want to be here."

"But...you have people who love you here."

"What, you mean Naruto? Sakura? Kakashi?" He shook his head, smiling irritably. "They're not worth being here."

"Then...what is?"

He looked at her.

"Wh-what's...keeping you here?"

He turned away, mulling the thought over. "Good question, Hyuuga."

The silence settled again, pulling each of them into their own thoughts. One started a life evaluation. One started a countdown.

"It's...Hinata," she said, letting her voice mix with the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah... If my favorite author on here ever reads any of my fics and actually likes them, I'll be so happy I'll just stop writing. Like, life made. Just kidding. Not really. Anyway!**

**BOOM! The wonderful thing about one/two-shots is how condensed they can be. If BAPDM was done this way, we would have BEEN done! This is the overall conclusion! And whoa, guys! No sympathy for drunk Naruto, huh? Give baby a break, he was mentally incompetent. I know you can't tell by my fics, but I do love NaruHina. I just can't write them well... And it's hard to find something "original" to read about them, ya know?**

**To Rose, I hope this pleases you. To everyone else, I hope this pleases you, too.**

**Quote to set the tone (from a Fall Out Boy song): "I hope this is the last time because I'll never say no to you."**

**Enjoy!**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_A Six Month Progression_

* * *

_"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"_

_"I...I need someone to talk to."_

_"So, why are you here?"_

_"...Please, Uchiha-san."_

_"...It's Sasuke."_

_"And...it's Hinata."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I-I just...c-can't forget. Th-that night... That...n-night..."_

_"...Come on."_

_"Wh...where?"_

_"To my apartment."_

_"..."_

_"I can't be out after dark again."_

_"O-oh... B-but I shouldn't..."_

_"Do you have a better place where we can talk?"_

_"...Let's go."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"He still doesn't remember?"_

_"...No."_

_"Hm."_

_"It might be...for the best."_

_"...I guess."_

_"I'm glad I talked to you. I might have...broken up with Naruto because of it all."_

_"..."_

_"Um...?"_

_"Yeah. Wouldn't want that."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Uchiha-san."_

_"..."_

_"U...Uchiha-san?"_

_"..."_

_"...Sasuke?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I want...to thank you."_

_"For?"_

_"Helping me."_

_"...Hn."_

_"I promise not to bother you anymore."_

_"...Hn."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Oh! Uchi...uh... Sasuke. What are you doing here?"_

_"...I don't know."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Um..."_

_"Let's do something."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Okay."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I...I don't think we should be doing this."_

_"You don't _think_ so?"_

_"I'm with-"_

_"Me. Right now, you're with me."_

_"..."_

_"What do you want to do?"_

_"I...I don't know. I mean..."_

_"Well, when you figure it out..."_

_"..."_

_"...feel free to stop me."_

_"Ah... A-ah... Uchi-"_

_"_Sasuke_."_

_"Ah... Wai-"_

_"Say it."_

_"A-ah! Sasuke!"_

.

.

.

.

Hinata groaned, steadily emerging from her sleep.

Her dreams were getting distorted.

They _have _been distorted for a while now.

She already had enough issues weighing on her mind that she didn't want to confront...but maybe that needed to change.

One day.

Some day...

If she could build up the nerve.

She mumbled to herself, pushing down the anxiety in her chest, and blinked her eyes open. The sun was peering through the window, directly on her face. Her eyes rolled around the room, taking everything in, before widening – gradually widening.

This wasn't her room.

And it was morning.

She shot into a sitting position, forcing her mind to clear, and scanned the room once more.

"No," she whispered, her body beginning to shake. With numbing embarrassment, she soon realized that she was completely nude. "Not again," she whimpered, scrambling out of bed and scurrying around the somewhat spacious room to retrieve and put on her clothing.

This was getting out of hand.

She couldn't keep track of how many times she's woken up in this apartment to repeat this process over and over again. The sleepless nights, the late mornings, the hurried departures... This wasn't who she wanted to be.

"You're not so quiet," a muffled voice said from the bed. Hinata turned, zipping her jacket, to catch the other settling into a more comfortable position beneath the mess of blankets and pillows.

She blushed, frowning at the doorway. "I...have to go."

"Mm," he stretched, one dark eye peeking from under dark bangs. "Of course."

Hinata bit her lip, squaring her shoulders as she walked out the door.

This again.

With him..._again._

"We..." She paused, forcing herself to look back at him once more. "We have to stop this."

He regarded her for a moment. "Break up with him."

"I...can't."

He was silent, testing her resolve. "You forgive him?"

"He's sorry about that ni-"

"He doesn't remember. How can he be sorry?"

"He... He knew something was wrong the next day, and-"

"I've heard it before," Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. "And I still don't agree."

She pressed her lips together, exiting his room. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

"...See you soon, Hinata."

* * *

_**That Afternoon**_

"Hinata? Hey, Hinata!"

"Eh?" The Hyuuga blinked, staring across the field at her blue-eyed boyfriend.

"You okay? We haven't done much sparring since we arrived."

"Oh." Hinata slouched her shoulders, standing straight.

Naruto bit his lip. He was still messing up with her, and he didn't know when or why it started. For months, he had apologized and had done everything he could to try to make it up to her, but even he knew that it would be close to impossible if he didn't _remember_.

She also refused to tell him...so it must have been awful.

He stopped bad-mouthing Neji a long time ago, and he made sure to never slip up with that. He also got over the fact that she wanted their relationship to be a secret. He didn't understand it at first. How could he? If she was too ashamed to claim him in public, then how was he _supposed_ to take it? Eventually he found out that she was doing this just _so_ they could be together. This mainly meant her father wanted them apart, and he knew if he made Hinata pick between her dad and him...he may not have gotten the result he wanted.

Still... He was so sure every other setback in their relationship was dealt with. He hoped...he didn't mumble about Sakura in his sleep. He was over his pink-haired friend, but what if his biggest enemy was his sub-conscious mind? How could he fix that? Dammit, why were things-?!

"Naruto?"

He jolted, noticing Hinata walking over to him. "Oh, uh, you okay? We can call it quits."

She stopped in front of him, grabbing his hands and looking down at them. "I love you, Naruto."

The blonde blushed, looking to the side. "M-mhm. Um, why are you-?"

"Can we go to your apartment?"

"Mine? But people might see us."

"It's okay." She squeezed his hands before hugging him tightly. "I just...I just need you to look at me."

"Hey...is everything al-?"

"Please," her voice cracked. "_Please?_"

"...Let's go."

* * *

_**A Few Days Later**_

Hinata walked through the path leading to the Training Grounds. Since the war ended, nobody seemed to come here for strictly training anymore.

No one really came here at all.

It was a perfect spot for the heiress to relax. Her house didn't suit her reflective mood, and she was sure to run into someone she knew in the village, so... Training Grounds it was.

"Augh!"

Hinata emerged in the field to see someone fall to the ground in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Shit," an older man spat. The smoke cleared, and Ibiki climbed to his feet.

"Hm."

Hinata's eyes snapped to the figure across the field.

"Looks like interrogation is the only thing you've got going for you," Sasuke said.

Ibiki cracked his neck. "Scum like you should have died in the war."

"Aa," Sasuke smirked. "Then I could have beaten you in Hell."

The older ninja muttered a curse, drawing kunai from his pouch and launching it at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped in the air, avoiding the weapons, but soon found that they followed his motions. The kunai soared past the raven-haired boy before overlapping each other to shoot back at him and wrap around his body.

Clear, metal wire were attached to them.

Ibiki pulled back the wire and brought Sasuke crashing to the ground.

"Hit a nerve?" Sasuke commented.

"Quite a few." Ibiki bit his thumb before forming hands signs. Hinata gasped when the man summoned an Iron Maiden. "Die." He yanked the string back, sending Sasuke soaring to the death trap.

"Wait!" Hinata yelled, sprinting towards them. Ibiki looked over, cursing under his breath, and released the summoning. Sasuke collided with the ground.

"Lady Hyuuga," the man greeted, discarding the Uchiha to the side.

"Ah... Um..." She wet her lips. "I-I was told to keep watch over Uchiha-san today."

"You?" the man looked at her skeptically. "Under whose orders?"

"The... The Hokage. My father insisted upon it. He, um... He said it would be good for me."

Ibiki stared at her, evaluating her disposition. It wouldn't take much on his part to determine whether or not the girl was lying – he was almost positive she was . But...

He looked at the confined boy lying on the ground.

Scowling he walked toward the path, patting the girl on the shoulder. "I don't know if you're trying to save my job or his life, but you're too kind."

Hinata worried her bottom lip as she watched him go. She looked down at Sasuke, who was staring at her with dull eyes.

"You overreacted," he stated.

"You couldn't move."

Sasuke pushed his arms out, popping the wire. "And now I can."

Hinata blushed, looking away from him. "I see... Sorry." She ducked her head, walking back the way she came.

"Hinata."

She stopped, breathing evenly. "Y-yes?"

"Stay."

She turned to him.

"You came for a workout, right?"

"I..."

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Hanabi sat in the courtyard, trying to admire the evening sky, when a figure appeared off to the left, crouching on the ground. She stared for a moment, taking a sip from her cup.

"What are you doing, Hinata?"

Her sister looked up, holding her jacket closed by the collar. "Oh... I, um... G-going to my room."

The young Hyuuga watched as her sister rose to her feet, keeping her head down, and walked inside.

"What were you up to?" Hanabi asked before she could get away.

"Sp...sparring."

Hanabi took another sip from her cup. "You've never looked so flushed," or so ill put together, "after sparring before."

"Ah... Yeah."

Hinata left without another word.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

"Ah, hold on."

Hinata paused with her hand on the doorknob, turning back to look at Naruto. He stood with his hands in his pockets, fidgeting.

"Is something wrong?" the heiress asked.

"No... No." He smiled his trademark smile, still a bit on edge. "I just..." He laughed, looking away. "I'll be right back."

Hinata watched as Naruto exited through the door off to the left. A moment later, he returned with one hand behind his back. Hinata tilted her head, curious.

"Naruto...you're acting a little strange."

"Yeah... Well..." He pulled his arm from behind him.

"O-oh!" Hinata said breathlessly, staring at the bundle of flowers that were suddenly in her line of sight.

"Do you like them?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Hinata took the bouquet, blushing, and looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"I, uh, just couldn't stop myself from buying them," Naruto coughed, scratching the back of his head. "I know it's cliché – roses and all – but, um..." He blushed, grinning widely. "Ya know."

"Thank you...Naruto," she smiled faintly. "But...aren't you a little low on money these days? Why...would you waste it on me?"

He looked away, one hand in his pocket and the other scratching his cheek. "What was it that you said to me that one time? Something like... 'Because...I love you'."

She gasped silently, gaping at him. Naruto looked back at her, smiling.

"Kind of a lame first time for me to say it, huh?"

"N-no!" she shook her head, hugging the roses close to her. "It was...perfect."

Naruto cupped her cheek, leaning, and murmured, "I'm glad."

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Hinata walked home, frowning at her gift. Naruto really was sweet, but...he's been wasting his money a lot these past few months.

On...her.

Six months ago, Hinata had to admit that she felt more than a little uncomfortable around Naruto, but he honestly didn't seem to remember what happened that night. That only made the heiress more hurt and closed off because what if she _had_ gone through with it? What if Sasuke had slept with her that night? Naruto would have not remembered suggesting it at all. Not like _that_ should be an issue anymore. They already...

"Oh," Hinata inhaled, gripping the flowers.

The first time it happened, she couldn't say it was an accident. She went to Sasuke to just...talk. He was the only other person involved in the issue, so she hoped that he could help her see things from a different perspective. She didn't expect to stay for more than a few minutes.

She didn't expect to stay all afternoon.

She didn't expect him to ask...

_"Do you expect me to encourage your relationship?"_

She...didn't.

Deep down, she really didn't, but she didn't realize it until he asked. She honestly didn't know what she truly expected out of him, but that's where it all started. That was the first time they were intimate. She couldn't recall _all_ that led up to it, but she knew she could have stopped it. She wanted to stop it, but-

_"There would be so much _chemistry _between you guys."_

And there was. It started with a look...

...that encouraged a touch...

...that begged for a kiss...

...that cried for so much more.

Hinata sighed, her eyes watering.

She had to tell Naruto about it.

She would have to tell him...soon. He didn't deserve this. He spent money on her trying to make up for something he had no recollection of, and she... She and Sasuke have been...

"But it's over now," Hinata said, trying to convince herself. She looked up, freezing.

Sasuke was approaching from the opposite direction.

She breathed in deeply, knowing this couldn't be avoided. She had hoped he would already be home by now – seeing how he _did_ get in trouble after taking her home that night – but she soon realized Sasuke didn't care for the village rules.

She continued her walk, ready to get this confrontation over. When Sasuke noticed her, he had the same mindset as she did.

They stopped a few feet in front of each other. Sasuke inspected her – more so the flowers than anything else.

"How sweet," he said blandly.

"Um... S-Sasuke, I... I have to tell Naruto..."

He waited.

"About...us."

He said nothing.

"There shouldn't have been an us to begin with, so-."

"But there was." He shrugged indifferently. "But he's your first – in everything. I get it."

"I'm...v-very sorry about all of this."

"It's fine." He walked over to her, pulling a rose out of the bouquet. He broke off the stem and placed the flower behind her ear. "He's an idiot," he said, "but you like that."

"He doesn't remember-"

"And that makes it okay, right?" He huffed, laughing, before walking on. "I remember."

She turned, watching him go. "You're...okay with this?"

He turned back to her, thinking for a moment. "I'm leaving soon."

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

The usual group was back in the family diner for the evening. Sasuke didn't understand what was so amazing about this place other than it was just a common eatery for the village's ninja. The food wasn't outstanding; the atmosphere wasn't spectacular, and the establishment definitely showed that it had been around for quite a while.

"Can I get anything else for you kids?" the owner asked them. He was an aging, bald man with laugh lines decorating his face. Sasuke vaguely wondered what a man like this could have smiled so much for in his life.

"We're fine, Tosa," Sakura responded.

"Yeah, man, you're always looking after us," Kiba grinned.

"Well, you're all like my children," Tosa laughed, walking back to the kitchen. "I live to see you all happy."

Kiba snorted. "Too bad all his _real_ children were killed in the war."

This, everyone knew, was directed right at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Kiba, tilting his head slightly. "And look at all the _children_ he gained as a result."

Kiba slammed his fist on the table, growling. "You bastard-"

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed, trying to calm the canine savvy boy.

"Let's not do this now," Tenten sighed.

"We all know the war wasn't any one person's fault, anyway," Ino said.

Kiba grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke smirked to himself. He would miss getting a rise out of these people – they were easily rattled.

"You okay?"

Sasuke looked over, ignoring the mini conversations, and keyed in on the one that was trying to go undetected. Naruto and Hinata sat near the window, across from each other. The blonde was leaned on his arm, appearing disinterested. Hinata was also leaned on her hand, looking out the window. The Uchiha assumed the inquiry was directed at her.

"Nothing, it's just...you're really down today," Naruto said, responding to an answer Sasuke didn't hear.

Another response.

"We can get out of here, if you want. You can tell me then."

She shook her head, dipping her face into her hand for a moment.

"Hey," Naruto said, less discreet, straightening his posture. "Why're you...? What's wrong?"

She shook her head again, taking in a shaky breath.

Naruto leaned forward, trying, again, to be secretive. "Hinata, why're you crying?"

"What?" Kiba's head snapped in their direction. "I heard that. What's going on?"

Naruto looked over, conflicted.

"What?" Ino - and everyone else - looked in their direction as well.

"It's...nothing," Naruto said, giving a worried glance at his girlfriend.

"My ass," Kiba countered. "Hinata, are you okay?"

She began to shake. Sasuke thought he knew why: Too much attention was on her, and she had no way to get out of it.

"Uh," Tenten said, "maybe we shouldn't put her on the spot like this."

"I-it's okay," Hinata said, causing Shino and Neji to perk up because they heard the distress better than anyone. "I just-" She turned to the group, her face red but her composure otherwise in place. When her eyes happened to meet Sasuke's, she gasped, tears immediately building and spilling over.

"Up," Neji commanded to her row. They listened, and Neji ushered Hinata out of the diner, Kiba and Shino trailing them.

"Whoa," Ino said as the rest of them sat back in place. "I wonder what happened."

All eyes went to Naruto, who jumped at the sudden turn of heads.

"Why me?!" he freaked.

"Come on, Naruto," Shikamaru droned. "We know you two are dating."

"Uh... Y-yeah, but why-"

"Because you're inconsiderate," Sakura said.

"Because you're clueless," Ino added.

"Because you're _Naruto_," Tenten sighed.

Lee and Choji, the most understanding at the table, couldn't find a way to get Naruto out of this.

"Wait!" Naruto said defensively. "I really didn't do anything. I was trying to _help_!"

"You're better in battle than as emotional support," Shikamaru said, being quite logical.

This went on for the rest of the remaining group's stay – to which Sasuke enjoyed. It was nice to know that the rest of the (slightly above average) intelligent people were not as blind to the faults of the odd pair.

In theory, the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga were perfect for each other. Naruto would be the positive to Hinata's negative, but that was the problem with their line of thinking.

Hinata _was not_ negative.

She may have been less positive than Naruto, but she was _still_ positive. Being with Naruto made her negative because Naruto's positive was too overwhelming – he pulled all her positives so that she was nothing but negative. The others probably didn't see it that way yet, but that's how it was. In reality, at this stage in their lives, they were ill-suited for each other. And, just maybe, they always would be.

Sasuke went home after the group disbanded. When Sasuke arrived at his apartment floor, he was surprised to see someone waiting for him.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata looked up, eyes red and puffy. She looked like she might have just woken up.

"Sasuke..."

"I can't get in with you sitting there."

"But-"

"Get up first."

Hinata hesitated before she climbed to her feet and stepped aside.

"Sasuke-"

"Save it," he said, unlocking the door. "It's over, remember? There's nothing you need to say."

"But I do-"

"I don't." He walked inside, turning back to the girl. "Go home, Hyuuga."

She stared at him, tears already sliding down her cheeks. Sasuke closed the door, but Hinata caught it.

"Move," Sasuke warned.

"I...w-want you to stay," she said, voice unable to mask her crying. "I want you to stay in the village."

"I'm done being Konoha's trophy."

"Please, Sasuke. You stayed this long."

"I'm not trying to beat my previous record."

Hinata looked away, blinking rapidly as she tried to find her voice.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Sasuke asked, stumping her for a second. "Everything you need is already here. What will this change?"

"That's... Naruto would-"

"This isn't about Naruto," Sasuke dismissed. "You wouldn't be here – by yourself – if this was just for Naruto."

"I... I..."

He smirked bitterly, "Don't tell me you've had a change of heart."

"Wha-?"

"You think you have feelings for _me_, Hyuuga?"

Hinata bit her lip, frowning to the side. "Don't you have feelings for _me_?"

Sasuke bit his tongue, his grip tightening. Hinata's eyes met his, pleading and challenging to the highest degree.

The next move was his, and he knew it.

With a few simple words, he could shatter her, and they knew it. It was too easy. It was almost _insulting_. But more than anything...

...it was impossible.

Sighing, Sasuke reached out to her, pulling her close. Hinata clung to him as he guided her inside and closed the door.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Three hours later, Sasuke opened his eyes.

He was in his room. Looking to his right, he found a nude, slumbering Hinata huddled close to him, wrapped in his blankets.

Sighing, he pulled some of the blankets over his own naked body and stared at the ceiling.

This...was not the situation he saw himself in when he returned to the village. This was not the problem he wanted right before he left. He made the mistake of getting attached.

"Great," he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hinata's groggy voice mumbled against his chest.

He bit his lip, warring with himself. "Get dressed. I'll take you home."

"And then?"

"Then what?"

"Where do we go from there?"

"Nothing's changed."

"Mm..." Hinata snuggled closer to him. "Then I'm not moving."

"You can't lie here forever."

"I wasn't planning to. Just until you change your mind."

"I'm not staying here. No matter what you do, I'm leaving."

Hinata looked up at him, clearly saddened.

He sighed again, frowning himself. "This isn't because of you."

"...Does the village make you that unhappy?"

Sasuke stared at her, hoping she could get her answers that way.

"I see..." She laid her head against him, feeling her chest tighten.

Sasuke pressed his lips together firmly. He had hoped to leave without talking to the heiress, and now this was happening. This is what he was afraid of. He wanted a stable life for her – he couldn't give her that. They shouldn't have gotten together this time around, so why had they? Is this why he was back at all? Was he supposed to meet her – to talk to her for a change? Did this _have_ to happen? He didn't know...but he was sure of one thing. Many things about him changed over the years, but he was still Sasuke Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha was a bit selfish.

He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to make the right words come out, but they refused. "Come with me."

Hinata looked up at him. "Come with you?"

He looked at her, trying his hardest to take it back – to let her have a _normal_ life – but he couldn't do it. He was too selfish. "Come with me."

Hinata blinked, trying to find the signs that he was just messing with her. She pushed up on one arm, pulling the blanket to her chest. "Do you mean it?"

"Do you want to?"

Another moment went by as they evaluated each other.

He needed her to say no – for her sake.

Hinata blinked. She needed to choose for herself for once. She needed to do what was best for her.

"Yes," Hinata said. "I do."

* * *

Sasuke sat with Hinata on a bench near the Academy early the next morning. She was staring down at her fisted hands, her eyebrows creased.

"You can back out," he said, sensing her inner thoughts.

"No," she mumbled, defiant. "It's not that."

"Hm." Sasuke looked at the bags at their feet – one was his and the other was hers. "This wasn't smart."

Hinata looked at him. "I won't always be like this," she assured. "I just-"

"Not that. You... There's nothing wrong with your life."

She sighed, putting her face in her hands. "You've been saying that since last night."

"You'll regret this."

"_Me_? Or _you_?"

"You."

"Then why'd you ask me to come?"

"I didn't want to regret not doing it."

She cracked a smile, looking at him. "It's just... This is the last day with everyone...and I can't say goodbye."

"Then stay."

"Stop saying that," she frowned. "I... It's just a lot for me to handle."

They sat in silence for another moment.

"I'll give you a week."

Hinata peeked at him, confused.

"We'll leave in a week instead."

"You're trying to get me to change my mind."

"No. I'm giving you time to say goodbye."

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

"Well, this is unexpected," Kiba said, looking at the array of food laid in front of them.

"Indeed," Shino said, though he was as equally surprised. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," Hinata said as she laid out the last of the contents of her picnic basket.

The boys exchanged inquisitive glances. This was day three of Hinata surprising them with some elaborate gift. When she had appeared at their doorstep to request that they all spend the day together, both boys thought something was troubling her – family stuff maybe. When they all arrived at Training Ground 3 and saw the picnic basket, they thought maybe it was so troubling that food had to be involved as a buffer for the whirlwind of emotions that would surely take place. But this... This did not look troubling.

"It's too bad sensei couldn't join us," Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah, pregnancy looks like one hell of a bitch," Kiba said. Akamaru nudged him, grumbling. "No, I wasn't talking about your mom."

"Please eat," Hinata giggled. "I made it all myself."

"You're really going all out lately," Kiba said, quirking a brow at her. "You tryna butter us up for somethin'?"

"No," the girl squeaked, shoving her hands in her lap. "I just wanted to do something nice for you three."

"It's nice enough just having you around," Shino commented. "Your kindness is not out of character, but it feels as though you are trying to prove something."

Hinata rubbed her lips together, her body heating uncomfortably. "I suppose...I'm trying to prove how much you all mean to me."

"Well, damn," Kiba sighed, crossing his arms. "And here we are just sucking up all the benefits. What can _we_ do then?"

"Well," she smiled sheepishly, "you could start by eating."

"Don't mind if we do," Kiba smiled wildly, canines gleaming, reaching for a sandwich. "Thanks, Hinata!"

"Yes, thank you," Shino said.

The Hyuuga smiled, her chest and throat tightening. "Any time."

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Team 8 spent all morning and afternoon together – making sure to stop by the hospital to see their sensei – and it hadn't occurred to either of them that this was the first time since the war ended that they were able to spend time just as a team. There was so much unity afterwards that it was rare for any one team to be alone together.

"So, Hinata," Kiba said as they made their way back from the hospital, "you and Naruto, huh?"

She inhaled sharply. "Ah... W-well that..."

"Don't be so shy." He grinned. "I'm glad for you. You finally got your crush, _and_ he turned out to be a hero. I would've never guessed _that_ three years ago."

"Mm... Mhm." She tried to smile. In a normal situation, she would smile. "I'm really glad we had this day together."

"We need more. Hanging out with everyone is nice and all, but we were here since day one."

Hinata bit her lip. The tears were coming. This was too much.

"I...wish there would be more days like this," she agreed.

"Then it's settled! At least once a week, it'll be just the four of us," Kiba declared. "From now until the very end!"

Hinata breathed in deeply, halting in her tracks.

_"From now until the very end!"_

The pain in her chest multiplied exponentially. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru turned back to look at her.

"Is everything alright?" Shino asked.

"Y-yes, I just..." She wiped her eyes, laughing a bit. "I just...love you guys so much." She walked over, hugging them all. "I am so grateful to have been part of this team."

* * *

_**That Night**_

Sasuke held her close to his chest, his body feeling each tremor caused by her sobs.

"Stay."

"N-no," she said, willing herself to breathe. "I-I just di-didn't expect it to be this h-ha-ha..." She sobbed again, gripping onto his shirt.

"Hinata," Sasuke rubbed her back, frowning a bit, "think about this seriously."

"I-I have! I swear I have. I just... I-I'm going to miss them so much!"

"You're not making sense."

A few minutes passed where Hinata cried into his chest.

He tried to convince her to stay.

She refused to be swayed.

Sasuke didn't expect this to be so...troubling for him. He didn't _want_ to leave without her when she actually wanted to go, but maybe he had to do what's best for her - even if she wouldn't.

Maybe he should just...leave without her.

She would probably resent him after that, but that would be for the best. She didn't need this pain.

"Sasuke..." Hinata said, taking in a shaky breath. "I really will go through with this."

He said nothing.

She looked up at him, face red and wet, smiling. "I really do...want to always be with you."

Dammit.

"...Aa."

He didn't want the pain of not having her.

* * *

_**The Next Evening**_

Neji sat in the courtyard, enjoying the day.

He was trying very hard to enjoy the day.

He could enjoy the day if...

He activated his Byakugan, looking behind him. Hinata's head was timidly poking out the door, watching him.

It's been like this for the past few days, and he had no idea what she was trying to do. She hasn't been doing _anything_ but...watching him when she thought he didn't notice.

He sighed, deactivating his Byakugan. Sharply, he turned around just in time to catch Hinata's hair retreating out of his line of sight.

"What are you doing?"

"...Nothing," her voice answered.

"We can talk better when we actually look at each other, Hinata."

Her head appeared around the corner after a moment. "U-um..."

Neji waited. Her eyes dropped to the floor then back to him.

With no warning, she burst into tears and ran off, leaving a startled Neji staring after her.

"Hm." He turned back to the courtyard and stared into the burnt orange sky.

He never noticed how...strange...his cousin was.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Hinata dried her eyes as she walked through the evening streets.

She didn't know how Sasuke was able to do this - _twice_.

He can say that he didn't care for anyone, but she believed that to be impossible. Maybe he was more prepared the second time around. Maybe the first time _was_ hard for him.

However...maybe she understood how having a goal in mind was a pushing factor.

Sasuke believed she was happy in the village, but she was...content. Her team, family, and friends were the best aspects of her life...but it wouldn't always be this way. Her team and friends would go on to have families of their own, and she wouldn't be able to spend time with them as much as she currently does. After her part in the war, her family expected her to carry on the legacy of her clan, but that was all too...suffocating.

She didn't _want_ the future that the village offered.

No one would consider the future _she _wanted.

She didn't even _know_ what kind of future that might be, but then Sasuke had offered one to her – one that held far more possibilities than she would have ever thought for herself. It was a future that had no guarantees and exciting moments that she didn't know she wanted.

And she would discover all these wonders with Sasuke.

It was a far different view from what she had always dreamt.

Naruto wasn't... He really wasn't bad.

Their relationship wasn't as faulty as she once thought, but a future with Naruto was no longer fulfilling enough. She had no doubt that he would become Hokage, and there would surely be experiences only exclusive to that title, but those weren't meant for her.

She wanted to be with Sasuke, but Sasuke was not happy in the village. He was happy with her, and she was happy him, so maybe that's all she needed.

She was still willing to go, after all.

Despite all she was leaving behind, she was...excited.

But there was still a few things she had to take care of.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Hinata came upon a group of building and walked up a few stairs. She walked past a couple of doors before stopping at the one she needed. She exhaled, knocked on the wood, and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Hey," Naruto grinned upon seeing her.

"Hi," she smiled back meekly. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He stepped aside and let her into his very much humble abode. Hinata had always been fascinated by Naruto's apartment. He had been living in the same place for years, and there had never been anywhere or any thing that radiated his presence more.

"I hope you weren't too busy," she said.

"What, at night? Not unless you're around."

She tried to smile at that.

"So, what's up? It's rare to have you stop by here."

Hinata wrung her hands, looking around the room.

"I need to talk to you," she said, biting her lip.

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

"You're moody," Sasuke commented to the girl cooking in his kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked, busy with breakfast.

He was talking about how she was nothing but tears this whole week, but now she was cooking a feast in his kitchen.

And somehow she got in his apartment.

And didn't bother to wake him.

And the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Is this how you deal with stress?"

She grinned. "I was too excited."

"So...you break into my apartment to cook...food?"

"We'll need our energy."

"Yeah, in over twelve hours."

She shot him a radiant smile, causing the Uchiha to twitch.

Hinata got breakfast ready and laid out each dish around the tiny kitchen. Sasuke didn't have a table for eating.

He looked at all the food, his hunger steadily rising, then looked back at the heiress. She looked so proud of herself. He stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"Good job." He patted her head.

She giggled, almost bouncing in place. "Please, eat," she said as she turned to the sink to wash the remaining kitchen ware.

They ate breakfast together. Sasuke paid extra attention to Hinata because this behavior was completely different, and it...worried him. When Hinata decided to leave for the day, Sasuke trailed her to the door, his mind troubled.

Hinata smiled at _his_ behavior. He was...awfully cute when something was bothering him.

"You're thinking too much," she said.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "You're going to change your mind."

She sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm starting to question what you really want me to do."

"I want you to not-"

"Regret it. I _know_. I _won't_."

"...Are you taking pills?"

"_No_." She huffed, taking his hand in hers and interlacing their fingers. "This feels...right, Sasuke. Better than anything I've ever done."

"Deciding to leave?"

She shook her head, frowning a bit at his cluelessness - or stubbornness. "Deciding to be with you."

He looked away. "Aa."

Hinata giggled. "You're blushing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We leave tonight. Will that be enough time to take care of everything?"

"Yeah. I just have one more thing."

"Fine." He turned back to her, kissing her on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

He realized that this wasn't like him. Prolonged sadness, self-pity, hopelessness...

This wasn't like Naruto Uzumaki at all. But... It didn't make sense.

(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)

_"Naruto," Hinata said, grabbing his hand, "you have...grown a lot since we were kids."_

_He nodded. "Everyone has."_

_"But you, in particular, have grown so much. You're seen as a hero, Naruto – you're amazing."_

_He smiled despite his stomach dropping. "So are you."_

_Hinata looked down, wetting her lips as she rubbed the back of his hand. "You believe that you wouldn't have gotten here without your hardships, right?"_

_"Well, yeah. They motivated me."_

_"Yes, exactly." She looked up at him, her eyes pained. "And any other hardships you face are only going to make you that much stronger, right?"_

_Naruto watched her, suddenly aware that there was something to worry about. He swallowed hard, grasping her hand back._

_"Yes...but as long as I have you by my side, I'll be fine."_

_"But if you had to do this without me, you could make it," she insisted._

_"I suppose, but I don't _have_ to... I don't _want_ to."_

_Hinata couldn't hold his gaze anymore, inhaling as she let go of his hand. Naruto grasped it again, causing her to look at him._

_"Hinata," he said cautiously, "I really don't want to."_

_"I...I understand, but-"_

_"What?" His heart began to pound. "But what? Nothing has to change."_

_"Th... That's true, but-"_

_"Stop saying 'but'. There doesn't have to be a 'but', Hinata. You... Anything that comes our way we can handle together...right?"_

_"Naruto..." She placed her other hand on top of his. "I will always love you...but I can't be with you anymore."_

(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)

He laughed bitterly as he kicked up dust.

He's been walking through the village since morning. He didn't know how to deal with this.

She dumped him.

_Hinata _dumped him.

The first girl that had told him she loved him and _meant _it – and _proved _it – had allowed him to fall in love with _her_ – dumped him.

For what? If it had nothing to do with him then who did it deal with? Did her family finally intervene? Did she just..._stop_ loving him?

"It doesn't make sense," he hissed, clenching his fists in his pockets.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't, but I swear it was them."

Naruto looked up ahead. There were girls talking behind a tree – villagers, it looked like.

"I doubt they even know each other. You see where your logic fails, right?" one with short hair said.

"I'm not trying to use logic," one with even shorter hair snapped. "I'm just telling you what I _saw_."

"Okay," the other sighed. "You're insane."

"I'm telling you that's what happened, Chi!"

"Calm down, calm down. Just tell it to me one more time." The girl rubbed her temple before setting her weary gaze on her friend. "You saw the Hyuuga heiress doing _what_ with the rogue ninja?"

* * *

**_Night_**

Neji walked around the compound.

Things had been awfully bland for a while now. Well, except for his cousin. It was obvious that she was sad about something, but now she's been gone all day. She was probably with Naruto...

Honestly, he was all for Hinata's happiness, but _Naruto_ of all people? People usually grew out of their crushes, so why did she still cling to him? He was impressive, sure, but he was too...wild, and she was too...refined. Neji would try very hard to accept this union, if that's who she wanted to be with, but if he could talk some sense into her – or if _anyone _could – he would oppose it just a bit longer.

He walked to his room, intent on retiring for the night, when he saw a folded piece of paper on his bed. He walked over, unfolding the note:

_Thank you for everything, nii-san._

* * *

Sasuke tried to remember if he felt this...anxious the last time he left.

There had been the promise of power, which was a reward of its own, but he wasn't _this_ ready to go. Was it because he would be absolutely free this time? Was it because he wouldn't be bound to anyone anymore?

Or was it because he had someone joining him?

Sakura had offered all those years ago, but she was young and far too infatuated with him. Hinata...probably wasn't that much better at making this decision, but he actually wanted her to come along. She was willing to leave this all behind to be with him.

It made him...happy.

He grumbled, shifting his position on the bench. It was an odd emotion to own up to.

"Sasuke," a voice whispered. He looked over to see the heiress jogging his way. He stood and was greeted by Hinata running into him, hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't have to run. I would have waited."

"I'm just excited," she smiled, looking up at him.

"To run away?"

She frowned at him, still smiling. "To run away with you? Yes."

"Hm." He rubbed the top of her head. "And you're...sure you-"

"_Yes_." She stood on her toes. "_Yes_, Sasuke." She huffed, backing down. "Do you not want me to?"

"It's not that."

"...I won't regret this. Besides, if I do, I know how to get back."

"That's not it either."

"Then what is?" She examined him, but he refused to meet her gaze. She then noticed a troubled look starting to settle, followed by the ever so subtle signs of a blush. "Omigawd..." Hinata stood back, trying not to smile. "You don't want me to leave you."

He looked at her, trying to glare.

"You're afraid I'm going to leave you, aren't you?"

He groaned, crossing his arms. "Confidence looks good on you."

She grinned at him, crouching to retrieve their bags from under the bench. She _did_ seem happier. He wondered if this happened often...when she wasn't burdened with something.

"So, where are we going to go?" she asked, handing him his bag.

"Mm." He put it on. "Who knows."

"Sounds like an adventure." She bounced in place, holding the straps of her pack tightly. He watched her movements, highly amused.

"You know they'll start looking for us once they notice we're gone," Sasuke informed.

"Who will?"

"Who do you think? Can you handle that?"

She shifted on her feet. "I...don't really have a choice."

Sasuke thought about all the cons one final time. There was no backing her out of it now, but this was just the beginning. With the both of them missing, the search may be more extensive and thorough than last time. He didn't doubt they would think _he_ kidnapped the heiress, so that would make their motivation all the more troubling for the pair.

Then there was the issue on..._who_ would be doing the looking: The Inuzuka clan with their strong noses and precise hearing; the Aburame clan with the insect population at their disposal; the _Hyuuga _clan with their all-seeing eyes and the distance at which they could _see_...

And that was only to name a few.

This would certainly be much more...difficult, but...

...it couldn't be helped.

"You took care of everything?"

She sighed pleasantly. "_Yes_. I spent time with my team, broke up with Naruto, left a note for Neji, pu-"

"You did what?"

"Eh? The note?"

"You did _what_ with Naruto?"

"Broke...up with him?"

Fuck...

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Sasuke clicked his tongue, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just now?"

"Um...a few...days ago."

He looked at her, huffing. "We need to go. Now." He grabbed her hand, turned, and began walking.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have done that."

"You've always told me to."

"We weren't leaving the village then."

"But...i-it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, I know you think that."

"What's the problem?"

"He's had time to _think_."

"What does that mean?"

"It means-"

"Hinata!"

"...he's going to act."

Sasuke and Hinata stopped, turning to face a huffing, poorly dressed Naruto.

"N-Naruto..." She looked up at Sasuke then back at the blonde. "Um..."

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke up.

Naruto looked between the two in front of him, too dumbfounded to think properly.

"Hinata," Naruto set his gaze on her, "you and...Sasuke...?"

She wet her lips, stepping forward, but Sasuke pulled her back.

"What's...going on?" Naruto's voice shook.

The two dark-haired dōjutsu users looked at each other.

Hinata said something.

Sasuke shook his head.

Hinata tried again.

Sasuke mumbled something back.

Hinata seemed to plea for something.

Sasuke groaned, his shoulders drooping.

"Naruto," the Uchiha called, aggravated. Sasuke turned to him, Sharingan glaring. Naruto jolted, feeling his balance being thrown off. He flailed in place for a moment, straightened his posture, and blinked wildly. Looking back at the pair, he saw they were still staring at him like nothing happened.

If..._anything_ happened.

"Naruto."

He focused on them again and saw Hinata walking his way.

"Hinata, what's going-"

"You know I love you, right?" She embraced him, her body pressed against his, making his own body shudder with longing and despair. He wrapped his arms around her, his resolve fully melting to her will.

"Then stay with me," he said, voice hoarse, pulling her closer. "I need you to-"

"Naruto," she said again, heart-warming, sweet and sincere. "I will always love you." She looked at him, smiling, her eyes pained. "So...I'm truly sorry for this."

He was about to object – to _beg,_ if he had to – but Hinata hushed him sweetly, gently closing his eyes.

He began to slide, feeling himself fall backwards.

Naruto's body jerked again, his eyes flying open just as he hit the ground. He groaned, blinking as he pushed himself up.

He froze, wondering how he had landed on his front, and then looked around.

.

.

.

.

He was near the Academy.

.

.

.

.

It was morning.

.

.

.

.

And they were gone.


End file.
